1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle cover for use with roof-top bicycle racks of automobiles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bicycle enthusiasts often transport their bicycles to enjoyable locations by using a rack secured to the roof of their automobile. The bicycle is thus exposed to a myriad of conditions such as rain, snow, dirt, etc., that can cause damage to the bicycle in the form of corrosion, water damage to leather seats and the contamination of chains, sprockets, etc. by road grit. Such damage is especially troublesome when the bicycle is being transported to a location for a racing competition and limited time and facilities are available for cleaning and repair.
Accordingly, covers have been employed to protect the bicycle from those environmental conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,646 issued to Goffi et al. discloses a covering which includes semi-circular sheath wheel covers and an overall cover that covers the frame and the semi-circular sheath wheel covers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,913 issued to Weed et al. discloses a protective cover which completely surrounds the bicycle for use on a rack fixed to the rear of an automobile. A further reference of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,725 issued to Brewer which discloses a poncho that can be converted to cover a bicycle.
The above-described covers, however, have a significant drawback particularly when used with a bicycle rack mounted on the roof of a vehicle. As the covered bicycle moves through the air on the top of the automobile, the cover has a tendency to flutter as a result of differences between the air pressure inside the cover and the relatively higher pressures outside the cover. This fluttering can cause the cover to tear, thereby exposing the bicycle to the very environmental conditions the cover was intended to shield. In addition, this fluttering increases the noise which must be endured by the passengers of the automobile.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a cover that would sufficiently adhere to the shape of the bicycle to prevent the above-described flutter.